I Lost Her,I Love Him
by vballqueen1792
Summary: It's been three years since they've seen each other.When they meet again the know in their hearts that they love each other,but they'll never see each other after this ever again. [ONESHOT] RobXStar


I Lost Her, I Love Him

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

A/N: Okay Robin's thoughts will be like this _Him: _and Star's thoughts will be like this _Her:_.

-

It's been three years since they were a team, three years since _they_ were together, but that's all changed. Now he's with someone else and he guesses that she's with someone else too. Don't get Robin, now Richard, wrong he loves his girlfriend Rebecca, but his heart still belongs to her.

It's been three years and she misses him terribly, but that's all changed. Now she's with someone else and she guesses that he's with some one else too. Don't get Star, now Kori, wrong she loves her boyfriend Jason, but her heart still belongs to him.

He remembers the it perfectly, so does she.

Flashback

A year after Tokyo the team decided to split, get time to themselves and get out and away from crime fighting after all they were getting old. Only Star and Robin stayed together after the team broke, both head over heels with each other, but that didn't last long.

"Robin please we are done with the crime fighting and Slade come and……."

"No." He cut her off.

She sighed, why did he always have to do this? After the titans split Robin did double crime work and barley had anytime for Star. Sure it started out great, but now it was like she wasn't even there at all.

"Robin please we barley spend the time together."

"Sorry Star let me just finish up this profile and maybe we can go out."

She was so sick of it and this was the last straw.

"No Robin. I'm tired of waiting for you night after night. You always say one more thing, but that leads to another and then you have no time for me."

She turned away tears in her eyes.

"I am not so sure you love me anymore."

Robin dropped his papers in shock, why would she say such a thing?

"Star of course I love you it's just….."

She turned back to him.

"It's just what?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I didn't think so, Robin I am leaving."

She walked to her room and began to pack. He ran after her.

"Please Star don't leave me."

"Robin I need to get out and see the world."

He wanted to cry and beg for forgiveness, but knew it would do no good. He was losing her. She had finished packing her things and he watched her go without a word, before she left she turned to him and placed her gently hand on his cheek.

"I love you Robin and that will never change, never. Don't worry we shall meet again."

She then kissed him and he deepened it. The kiss was like magic, fireworks going off and church bells ringing in the distance. She finally broke apart, but he craved for more. She gave him her charming smile and turned and left.

End of flash back

The memory had haunted him since, he let her go. Why? The question is still unanswered to this day. He and Rebecca walked down the shopping district looking at wedding stuff, not that he had popped the question yet, but they were talking about it. Then something caught his eye, something red.

Him: I saw her today.

Memories of him made her cry. Why didn't he chase after her? The question has haunted her for so long. Her and Jason were walking in the shopping district looking at wedding stuff, not that Jason had popped the question yet, but they had talked about it. Then something caught her eye, something jet black.

Her: I saw him today.

Then he saw her emerald eyes and he let go of Rebecca's hand running towards her.

Him: It seems like it's been forever.

She saw him running towards him and her heart leaped out of her chest and she broke away, running towards him.

Her: I wonder if he still cares.

They both stopped within inches of each other staring at each other, just staring. Richard took her in from head to toe. She was taller and her hair was still fiery red and her eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes captivated him in a long trance. Her beauty shined before him.

Him: She looks better than before.

Kori looked at Robin taking everything in. His gorgeous sapphire eyes, his well built body and his jet black hair that was set in spikes, like always. He has changed since she last saw him.

Her: I couldn't stop staring at him.

They filled the gap between, reaching their fingers out to each other making sure it was real.

"Star?" Richard's voice shook when he said her name, it's been so long since he said that name.

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes. She nodded.

"Yes, Robin?"

He smiled, holding back his own tears. He also nodded.

"Yeah it's me Star."

"It's-it's been so long."

He half laughed half cried.

"Yeah."

Just then Rebecca and Jason walked over with curious expressions on their faces.

"Kori?"

"Richard?"

They both looked back not taking their fingers off each other.

"Um Jason this is an old friend, do you mind if we have just a couple of alone minutes?"

"Rebecca this is an old friend, do you mind if we had some privacy?"

Both partners smiled and nodded their heads, walking into a shop and giving the couple some alone time.

"So you have a new girlfriend?"

"So you have a new boyfriend?" They both managed to say at the same time.

Him: I asked about her new boyfriend.

Her: I asked about his new girlfriend.

They both blushed and smiled.

"Yeah his name is Jason, I've been with him for a year."

Richard nodded, ever time he nodded his heart broke a little more.

"Yeah and my girlfriend Rebecca, we've also been together a year."

Kori smiled, but on the inside she was being ripped apart.

Him: I'd pick her over any girl, but I know she's probably happy.

Her: I'd pick him over any boy, but I know he's happy.

"So how have you been since….." Richard couldn't finish his sentence the pain was too much.

"Good." She lied.

"And yourself?"

"Wonderful." He lied back.

Richard could feel the tears in his eyes, why did it hurt him so much to talk to her. He saw her looking at him and he turned away.

Him: I can't even look at her without crying.

Kori felt hurt that he wouldn't look at her, was she really that bad?

Her: He can't even look at me.

"I've really missed you Star."

He finally chocked out, while holding back sobs.

Him: I told her I missed her.

Kori smiled a bit.

Her: He didn't mean it

"I miss you too."

He looked at her and could see the pain in her eyes.

"I mean it Kori."

Him: I mean it.

Her: He doesn't mean it.

They continued to walk in silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts.

"And I still love you."

Kori froze, he still loves me?

"I still love you too."

Him: I told her that I loved her, but she loves her new boyfriend.

Her: I told him that I loved him, but he loves his new girlfriend.

They both turned to each other and gazed into the depths of each others eyes. Before they knew what they were doing they leaned in for one more magical kiss. She ran her hands through his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss brought back old memories, the kiss was real and the best kiss they could ever imagine.

Him: I kissed her for the last time.

Her: I kissed him for the last time.

After a minute or two they broke apart, but both craved more. They walked back and said their last good-byes.

"Bye Robin, I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too Star."

Him: Then I went home and cried.

Her: Then I went home and cried.

That was the last time they had ever met, but the love for each other never died.

Him: I lost her.

Her: I love him.

Okay I just wanted to write a sad/romantic one shot for Robin and Starfire. I was thinking of this last night while listening to "Wait for You" by Elliot Yamin, anyways please review!!! Oh and to people who are reading The Road Trip, don't worry I'm going to update that soon!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


End file.
